bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Natsumi Aikawa
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = January 8th, 1300 (Spirit Age of 120) | gender = Female | height = 165 centimeters (5'5) | weight = 130 lbs (54 kg) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unseated Member of the 5th Division | previous occupation = | team = Fifth Division | partner = N/A | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society, 5th Division HQ | relatives = Kizuna Aikawa | education = Shin'o Academy, Karakura High | shikai = Hānesunanpa | bankai = Riariti o shōhi }} Natsumi Aikawa (なつ, Aikawa Natsumi) is an unseated member of the Fifth Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Human With hair as black as an abyss and round eyes comparable to ponds of green haze, Natsumi has riveting features that allure most who catch her looks. Her shoulders are framed with light, lean muscle, and her arms are toned enough to show that they could break jaws if called upon. In between her arms are a set of Triple-D breasts, but she conceals her cleavage with skin-tight shirts and loose blouses. She has evenly cut calf muscles connected to firm, small feet. Above her knees are athletic thighs, waxed and smooth, proportional to her lower-legs. She has wide hips packed with a light layer of skin covering the bones on her sides, giving her an hourglass figure compared to her slim waist. In the back, her robust hips join up with a round, curvy butt which she tends to arch up when she runs. When she grows it long enough, her tousled black hair falls down to her midsection, but not past the length of her belly-button. Despite her physical description, she doesn't give off a light-headed or skimpy vibe. Naturally, her aura commands the admiration of others who fall into her company.When she walks, she is sure-footed and looks like she knows where she is going, confident in her decisions. In a casual situation, she can be seen with a hand on her hip and the other holding whatever she may be carrying, be it a book or a training stick. Her thin eyebrows compliment her captivating facial features, and are usually furrowed in an inquisitive look, parallel to a cocky or careless smile. Her small, pointed nose is in a perfect juxtaposition to her facial structure as well, completing her symmetrical attributes. Growing up in an area of moderate weather, her skin never gets too pasty nor does it fall too dark. Rather, it stays lightly-tanned and tends to "glow" if you can catch her in the right angle. Her complexion is healthy and clear, aside from when the blood rushes to her cheeks as she blushes (she does when she is pissed off at someone). Shinigami Personality Human Shinigami History History Part 1 History Part 2 History Part 3 History Part 4 (Can add more/less parts) Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Tsukuru (生み出す): Carried at her side, Natsumi's Zanpakuto takes the normal shape of a katana. It has a red and white handle, with a black braid (the diamond-shape pattern on the handle). *'Shikai': Harness Reality is the command to enable the Hānesunanpa (ハーネスナンパ), her Shikai. When she uses it, she may bring forth any form of matter from her Zanpakuto world, "creating" reality. *'Bankai': Consume Reality enables her Bankai, Riariti o shōhi (リアリティを消費). As opposed to bringing out tangible objects or substances from her Zanpakuto realm, Natsumi manipulates "space". She may control the laws of physics inside of the area. She may restrict sound, fluctuate air, or even control how much gravity is in a given area. The peak of her ability is to create "total darkness", which has properties similar to that of the Deep Space in our universe. This darkness acts as a black hole, bringing all that it comes in contact with into her "personal dimension". In this "dimension", Natsumi may store things, crush them, and do whatever she pleases. When she is finished, she can spit them back out of this "darkness". Trivia Quotes Battles & Events